It's Called Love
by ChristelJo
Summary: My second Tiva book. Ziva has been kidnapped, AGAIN. Where is she? Will she come back? Tony doesn't like it, and feels funny, is it good, or bad? People tell him it's love, but he says otherwise. Read to learn what happened to Ziva, and how Tony copes with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter, hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

McGee is showing Gibbs further information on the current case, "Then tony came up with the idea of checking his routine schedule. Maybe there's someone who meets up with him, a little _too_ often." Gibbs and McGee look at Tony, who is sitting at his desk.

"Good thinking DiNozzo." Gibbs told him, but Tony didn't budge. He sat there with his head on his hands, staring at the empty desk across from his.

"He misses her, Boss." McGee whispers to Gibbs and Gibbs nods. Tony then mumbles something. "Did you say something Tony?" McGee asked.

"It just isn't fair." Tony says a little louder; like a whisper.

"I'm sorry Tony, what?"

"I said," Tony stands up, "it just isn't fair!" Tony then walks to the back elevator. McGee looks at Gibbs, and Gibbs shrugs.

_*Ding*_ Tony steps into the elevator. Just as it's about to close, the doors are stopped. "Oh, hi Boss." Tony said. "Going to see Ducky?"

"Yeah, Ducky." Gibbs smirked. The elevator doors closed, and they started going down. Tony puts his head back, but jolted forward when Gibbs stopped the elevator.

"Boss, I've got to go see Abby. Can you let me do that?" Tony asked.

"Talk to me." Gibbs demanded. "I'm not letting you go until you do. I know Abby doesn't have to see you, and you don't have to see her."

"Boss, I do have to see her."

"No you don't. Now talk."

"Boss, it's nothing. I mean, why do all these great people get murdered? They put their lives out on the line to protect their country, so save others, not to be murdered for any reason!? It's never bothered me until now. Who knows, our last John Doe, he could have left kids behind, or a significant other. And with Petty Officer Tatro, it could be the same. In fact, he left his _three_ biological kids, and two step-kids; is youngest, only a 10 month old daughter. She's never going to be able to see her father again. And the step-kids, they actually got along with Tatro. His mother needed him the most. She's dyeing, and he was the only thing holder her together." Tony paused and took a breath. "Can I go see her now?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs turned around and flipped the switch back on. "DiNozzo, those are the risks a Marine takes." Gibbs responded. Gibbs knew something else was bothering him, but just didn't know how to get Tony to talk.

"Yeah, well murder isn't one of them." Then Tony remains quiet.

The elevator reaches Abby's lab, and Tony gets out. As he walks to Abby's lab, he hears the door ding, and turns around to make sure Gibbs didn't follow him. "Hey Abby." Tony said.

Abby turned around and smiled "Oh hi Tony!" Then she slumped down like him. "Why do you look grumpy?" Abby said, trying not to giggle.

Tony shakes his head. "I just got done telling Gibbs; I don't feel like explaining it again." Tony then straightens up. "Did you get the blood analysis done?"

Abby stands up, "Tony, if I did, I would have called, and you know that." Abby then tilts her head in question. "Are you sure you're alright?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, Abs. I'm fine. Well, I'm going to go back up now if there isn't anything." Tony turns around.

"Tony, could you have Gibbs come down?" Abby asked.

"He's down with Ducky." Tony answered.

"Ok, thanks." Abby turns around, and Tony leaves. Abby sets up a video call to Autopsy, and sees Ducky cleaning up. "I don't get to see anything?" Abby giggles.

"Abigail! Do you need something?" Ducky asked.

"I'm looking for Gibbs; Tony said he's down by you." Abby answered.

"I'm afraid he's not with me, and he hasn't been."

"Well, then where is he?"

"Right here." Gibbs said, walking in.

"Oh, he's here. Talk to you later Ducky!" Abby closed the chat.

"What do you need me for?"

"Why did you tell Tony you were with Ducky if you weren't?" Abby asked.

Gibbs sighs, "I told Tony that because I was trying to get him to talk, so I did so in the elevator."

"Oh, well he said that he told you what was bothering him, and I want to know. That's why I called you down here." Abby said.

"What he told me isn't the thing bothering him. I know him, and it's never bothered him before."

"Poor Tony. You know what! I'll get him to talk! I'm good at it Gibbs." Abby explained.

"No, Abs. We will let Tony tell us ourselves." Gibbs walks away.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

It's midnight, and Gibbs is in the basement working on his boat. As he's working on it, he hears the steps creak. Without looking, he says, "Can't sleep? Is it bothering you that much?" Then he turns around.

"How did you know it was me?" Tony asked.

"Because DiNozzo, I know." Gibbs grabs two glasses, and walks over by the liquor. "Want a glass?"

Tony nods. "Boss," Tony walks over by him. "what I told you in the elevator, is not what is bothering me."

Gibbs pours a little into a glass, and hands it to Tony. "I know." Gibbs then gives himself a little.

"Then why did you respond the way you did?" Tony asked.

"It's best if I let you tell on your own, instead of letting others get it out of you."

Tony then takes a sip. "It's Ziva." Tony sits on the table. "I can't stand it with her being gone. But most of the time, she just wants to murder me, and I don't like it, but yet I do. I annoy her on purpose, but why?" tony takes another sip. "I don't understand why I feel like this, Boss?"

"Tony," Gibbs walks over next to him, and sits down beside him. "you feel like this way for a reason."

"That's the thing, I don't know the reason!" Tony stands up. "Tell me Boss, tell me why I feel this way."

Gibbs takes a sip and says, "It's called love, DiNozzo."

Tony freezes, then snaps back into reality. He walks to the table, set the cup down, and says, "No, Boss. It isn't love. She's my co-worker, and rule 12. No, I can't love her." Tony then leaves.

"Yeah, but you do." Gibbs tells himself.

**I hope you liked it. I had to change it a few times. Leave reviews for suggestions. And this book isn't going to have any McAbby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Not as good as I had planned, but I wanted to upload it.**

Chapter 2

(Three months ago)

"Tony, where is my hat?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know, I don't go through your stuff." Tony grins.

"You know damn well that you do go through my stuff. Now tell me, where is my hat?"

"I really don't know where it's at. I haven't touched it."

Ziva glares at Tony. "Well, I'm going to the crime scene without it. Whether Gibbs likes it or not."

"No you're not." Gibbs said walking in, tossing Ziva a hat. "Abby needed a hat, and I figured yours needed to be replaced, so I used yours."

"Couldn't you have at least asked first?" Ziva asked.

"No." Gibbs smirked. "Come on, let's go." They all leave.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are in the van, driving to the scene. But they soon get help up in traffic. Tony, being an impatient driver, constantly honked the horn every so often. "Car accident. Great." Tony complains. Even with lights on, they still couldn't get through. Tony looks, and sees a man walking away, clutching his stomach. "Shouldn't he still be at the scene?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, he should." Ziva answered. "I'll wait for him, and talk to him." Ziva unbuckles.

"Ziva, that probably isn't the best idea." McGee replies.

"Yeah, if he's running from the scene, he's obviously hiding something." Tony adds.

"He's not running. He's walking." Ziva said, opening the door.

As she shuts it, Tony speaks. "Let's go." Tony and McGee get out of the truck and stand beside Ziva.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me why you're exiting from the crash scene?" Ziva asked.

The man peers his eyes from hid hood, and asks, "Who are you guys?"

"NCIS; I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, these are my partners, Special Agent McGee, and Officer David." Tony states.

The man draws out a weapon, and points it at Ziva. "Give me the girl."

Before he even spoke, they already had their weapons pointed at him. "Who are you?" Tony asked. "Maybe we can help you."

"I'm not giving a name." The man chuckles. "I'm not stupid." The man nods.

Tony notices the nod, and turns around quickly, but before he could do anything, a man had already knocked Ziva's weapon away, and has held her hostage.

"Now, get back into your vehicle, and head to your crime scene. My partners will clean up the mess ahead shortly for you." The man grins. "Elliott, come on."

"Or what!?" Tony shouts.

The man fires his gun, and shoots Tony's foot. "Or the next shot won't be so lucky."

"Gah!" Tony screams. "McGee, help me in the truck."

McGee hurry's to Tony, and helps him. "Guess I'm driving." McGee said.

"Let me go!" Ziva tries to struggle out of the man's arms, but he's too big for her. And they continue walking.

Tony right away digs out his phone, and calls Gibbs.

"Tony, where are you?" Gibbs asked.

"We got stuck in traffic, car accident." Tony said.

"Well, hurry up. We need to take care of this Petty Officer."

"Well, that's going to be a little hard." Tony looks at McGee. "Some guy and his buddy took Ziva, and shot me in the foot."

"Damn it!" Gibbs shouts. "Where are you guys?"

Tony looks around, and sees a gas station. "We'll be at the gas station on Lincoln Avenue."

"I'll meet you there." Gibbs hangs up the phone, and rushes to the car. "Ducky, Palmer. I need you to follow me. Officers, I'll take care of this in a second." Gibbs sits in the car, and grabs his phone.

"Hello." Vance answers.

"Leon, you're going to have to get another team on this case. Ziva's been kidnapped, and they shot Tony in the foot."

**Please leave reviews. I want to know your thoughts, and where I need improvement. And I also want suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Present)

Back at NCIS, Tony and McGee are sitting at their desks working. McGee keeps looking at Tony, and Tony finally notices it.

"What do you want McGee?" Tony asked.

"How are you feeling, Tony?" McGee had asked.

Tony looks back at his papers. "I'm fine."

"You don't look like it."

"Don't worry McGee, I'm fine." Tony is starting to get irritated.

"Tony, we've been co-workers for a long time now. You can tell me anything that is hurting you."

Tony looks back at McGee. "You know what's bothering me. But it's bothering me more because of what Gibbs had told me."

"Yeah, I do know, but you never say anything about it. And what did he tell you?" McGee asks.

"He thinks that I feel this way about Ziva because I _love_ her. I don't. We're co-workers, and he just happen to have chemistry."

McGee thinks to himself, and decides to see if he can get anything out of Tony. "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you not see us? We have the look." Tony stands up. "The look McGee! Like we want to be together. We tease each other, but in a good way. I love seeing her in the morning." Tony looks around. "McGee, don't tell anybody this." Tony walks to McGee and whispers, "I kid you not, she even grabs my butt once in awhile." Tony walks back over by his desk. "Oh, and when she fights, boy does that get my excited." He looks down, then quickly back at McGee. "Oh my, Gibbs was right." Tony then runs to the directors office.

(Oh, side note, in this story, Vance isn't director. He released himself and lives out of state. Why? Because I'm not much of a Vance fan."

"Is the Director in? It's urgent."

"She is, but she's a bit busy right now." the desk clerk says.

"No, I _need_ to talk to her. It's about one of our agents."

"Let me phone her."

"Thanks."

The clerk phones the Director, and keeps it on speaker.

"Director Lucas, Anthony DiNozzo is here to speak to you. He says it's urgent, something about one of the agents."

_"Let me finish up." _The director answers.

"Ok."

"So, why is Cynthia out?" Tony asks.

"Cynthia is still here? I've known her ever since she started. Actually, I don't know. I was called to cover this shift for this month. I didn't even know that Cynthia was still the clerk."

"Wait, so you'll be here for another three weeks?"

"Yeah. Is that bad?" the clerk asked.

"No. But since you're here, I might as well know you're name. You already know mine, so what is yours?" Tony asked.

"Shepard. Aleeha Shepard." she sticks her hand out.

Tony is shakes her hand. "James Bond. Nice. Wait! Shepard as in Jenny Shepard, our old director?"

"Yeah, she's my Aunt. That's how I know Cynthia."

"I'm sorry for your lost. Even though it was years ago. Jen was a great Director."

"But she was sick. Being here makes me feel like I'm following in her foot steps."

"Thank you guys." The director says, letting people out of her office. "Come on in, Tony."

"Thank you Director Lucas." Tony walks in.

They get in, and the director shuts the door. "So what is this regarding?"

"Ziva. We need to find her. I can't take this anymore. We know that they've taken her back to Israel, but we need to find where."

"Tony, you know we have people trying." the director answers.

"Christel,"

(Yes, I am the Director :D)

"You don't understand. We can help. I _need_ to help. I can't live without her. Everybody knows that, and I know that you know that."

The director looks around, thinking. "I suppose that we can get more help. The more the merrier. It's just, our problem, is who we are going to send."

"Let me. I did it last time, I can do it again." Tony suggests.

"Last time?" The director asks.

"She was kidnapped into Somalia shortly after joining NCIS. But please, let me go."

"I'll think about it."

"Director, I...I" Tony sits.

"You what, Tony?"

"Gibbs is right." he stands up.

"Right about what?"

"I love her. Director, I love her, I need to save her. She's my Princess Peach, and I am her Mario."

"I thought you were a movie guy?"

"Fine. She's my Rose, and I'm her Jack."

"Better, but I never knew you watched Titanic."

"Are you kidding? That's a great movie. May not be one of the famous classic movies I watch, but still a good one. Anyways, I need to get to her. I need her back, Director."

"Tony, I'll see what I can do. I know you guys will be helping, I just don't know when."

"Thank you Director."

"No problem." The director sees Tony to the door.

"Please let me know by tomorrow?" Tony asks.

"You have my word."


End file.
